After
by oncethevixen
Summary: Life went on after THE END. Now the Titans must deal with the repercussions. There was always a connection between the past and the present and those bonds are about to overlap. RxR I don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

(...) Authur notes

_Italics_ Flash Backs/Dream Sequence

**New & Old**

Raven rested her head against the cool tile of the shower as a warm spay of water washed over her. "Was it over?" she wondered in disbelieve. She had run from her destiny all her life and it had finally caught up with her. Now it was hard to wrap her mind around the concept that the fate she had been doomed to fulfill had been avoided. But the time of reckoning was fresh in her mind. The empath could vividly remember the burning feel of fire as Hell burned her body from the inside. Her muscles tensed as the weight of the world fell onto her shoulders again. Unbearable pain erupted when her soul was shredded as Trigon clawed his way into the mortal plane.

Her amethyst eyes shot open as she wretched away from the wall and fled from the shower and the scorching stream. It took her some moments to ease her labored breathing and calm her pounding heart. Her rationalization returned after she forced the images of the apocalypse from her eyes. With much mental effort she carefully wrapped herself in a dark blue linen intending to escape the steam clouded bathroom and take refugee under the covers of her bed. She stopped short.

Raven was not sure why but something drove her to wipe the fog off the mirror and stare into her reflection. She saw herself as she had been before her fate had been inflicted upon her. The symbols of scath had faded away and every bloody abrasion had healed leaving her pale grey complexion unmarred. There were no more physical signs of her battle with her destiny, except for her hair. The lavender locks had grown out once more to reach her mid back, exactly as it had been when Slade had shown her the hellish future she would promote.

The scissors lie conventionally on the sink and she reached for them without compulsion. Holding her long hair between her fingers she brought the blades to snip level to her chin. She was about to destroy the last reminder of what had happened. That's what she longed for, to be able to escape and forget all that had happened. For all the hurt that haunted this day to be cast away into the unreachable darkness of her mind. But even though the day she face her destiny was perhaps the most painful event ever to devastate her life, it was also a triumph. It hadn't happened, she'd stopped it. The world was intact and Trigon had been sealed into the fires from whence he came. The destruction she had been prophesied to do, the dark world of molten lava she had seen had not come to reality. The powers she possessed that were meant to cause death had been used to persevered life. Maybe she shouldn't erase the memories of her destiny.

The images were horrifying and reminder her of the demon she had been sired by but they were the lesson she would be wise to learn from. Her past was dark but the only way to not be engulfed by that darkness in the future would be to embrace and understand the shadows of her past. There was hope that even though she can never out run her destiny she could choose it by first shaping herself. She had to remember what had happened today to prevent it from occurring again. Steadily she put the scissors down.

Suppressing a sigh, Raven looked at her long hair. Yes, she could live with the length but there was no way she would leave it loose. Trowing the lavender mane over one shoulder she transformed the mass into a neat braid. Some of the shorter strands fell loose and cupped her face. The dark teen grimaced momentarily but wasn't truly annoyed at the set back and upturning her dark amethyst eyes she studied her new image. Her past combined with the future looked back at her.

* * *

"Dude you cheated!" an enraged Beast Boy cried. The green changeling was covered in a thick green slime as he glared at his cybernetic companion. 

"Sorry BB, anything goes in Stank Ball. If ya can't take da heat get otta da street." Cyborg gloated doing a victory dance as the smaller Titan began to fume even more. As the two glared at one another the boys failed to notice the orange Tameranian who had appeared between them.

"Friends!" an ecstatic Starfire greeted. The sudden outburst caught the two fighting teens off guard and succeeded in refocusing their angry stares at the happy alien. "Do you two wish to part take in the breaking of one's fast? I assure you that I have ample amount of mustard to share!" Beast Boy and Cyborg's looks became incredulous as they took in Starfire's invitation. Her joyous mood dampened by the utter silence of the room after her request Starfire's grin faltered and she opened her eyes. "Does that not sound..." the orange teen never finished as her nose picked up on something. One full sniff and slapped her hand over her offended nose. "Friend Beast Boy, you are saturated in a foul odored substance!" Curiosity irked, Robin peeked over the top of the Jump City Times he was reading at the table to see just what was going on.

"Thanks for noticing, Star. It's all Cyborg's fault!" the green changeling screamed. Irritated by Beast Boy and Cyborg's early morning argument Robin when back to scouting the new paper as Starfire tried to calm the squabbling team mates.

"Was not!" the mechanical teen yelled back.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was n..." Cyborg's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates as he looked over the shorter Titan.

Beast Boy completely thrown for a loop by Cybrog's shocked expression forgot his anger. "Cy, what?" Waving a hand in front of the cyber teen he received no verbal reply. Cyborg only grabbed the changeling by the shoulders and spun him to face the opposite direction.

"Man, wha...Holy TOFU!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his mouth fell open out from disbelief.

Starfire beamed. "Oh Friend Raven, you appear more appealing than usual!"

"Uh... Thanks, Star," Raven said slowly in a careful monotone. She wasn't sure if Starfire's complement was suppose to sound like an insult, but then again the Tameranian's speech was rather unorthodox. Calmly, she continued to prepare her morning tea.

"I didn't know you had treads like that," Cyborg commented with a nod toward her clothes. Flickering her gaze downward Raven looked at the dark navy sweater she wore along with the faded blue jeans. Her last costume had been extensively damaged in the battle the day before. And since the dark empath refused to leave her room wrapped only in a towel she had just two options, the sweater and jeans or the gym uniform left from Mad Modd's crash course high school. She picked the civilian clothes, the lesser of two evils.

"My suit still needs some repairs," she offered with an indifferent shrug. All their attention was grating on her nerves. She was use being invisible and the half demon was proficient at it. It was testing her discipline to keep her icy cool with their eyes boring into her with such intense shock. Her companions' projected thoughts and feelings bombarded her empathic abilities. If felt as though obnoxiously loud whispers were being said right by her ear. It was distracting.

Raven was taken aback when the Boy Wonder materialized beside her. Robin had a lock of her hair fine hair between his thumb and fore finger as he examined its extended length. He gave a curt nod before dropping the tendrils, "It suites you." Raven felt indignation flare a moment before stifling the emotion. ' Why would I care if he approved?' she thought blankly.

"D...d...dude Raven ... She looks... NORMAL!" Beast Boy was starting to withdraw from the paralyzation the shock had submitted him to. Raven turned a dark look on the stuttering changeling. He normally would have realized the danger in this warning but he was still a little immobilized by surprise. A mug shattered under the pressure of dark energy right beside Beast Boy. The shrill sound of breaking glass snapped the green changeling out from his stupor. He transformed into a dog which turned tail and ran with the appendage tucked between its legs. Cooly, Raven poured herself some tea and seated herself beside Starfire who was ingesting inhuman amounts of mustard, across from Robin who was lazily thumbing through the paper, and far from Cyborg who was laugh his head off.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Ararath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metr..." 

"Friend Raven," Starfire ventured. Raven cracked one eye but did not turn. She remained in her levitating mediation state as Starfire approached her. "Friend Beast Boy has opted that we as a group should go out for the eating of pizza. We believe it would be fun."

"No," Raven replied deadpan as she closed her eyes to resume her meditation.

"But, we all wish you to come with us. It would..."

"No."

"Al right, I will return to the others and inform them of your rejection," the saddened alien turned to make her retreat.

Feeling the tingle of remorse caress the barrier of her calm state Raven sank from her levitation. "Star."

"Yes, Friend Raven," Starfire turned with a flicker of optimism in her lime green eyes.

"Thanks."

Starfire's face dimmed but her smile return. "You are sure that wish not to join us in our outing?"

"I'm sure. I'd like to rest tonight."

The Tamaranian was struck with understanding. Raven would be spent after the battle yesterday. Nodding enthusiastically she turned to leave.

* * *

Raven took her restlessness out on the helpless punching bag. It swung wildly as her fist and kicks beat at the sand pouch mercilessly. The pounding rhythm of rain and the thudding of her attacks created and eerie beat against the rusty creak of the practice targets swinging. It was the only sounds to echo through Titan Tower. Falling into the pattern Raven numbed her mind by placing her full concentration on the force of her movements. 

Being lost in the chaotic beat she immediately noticed the out of place crash from above her. Without reservation she used her power to transcommute up into the upper level of the tower. The fury of the storm howled outside snapping the power line and killed the back up generator. The whole Titan Tower was left without power, no alarm system and no lights. Still the empath's eyes adjusted easily to the new environment. She caught sight of a shadow cut out from the very darkness as it slipped around the corner.

She followed the silhouette's trail, her dark energy sparking her balled fists as she crept toward the shadow intruder. There was a show of blue sparks in the blackness. A door began to open with a hiss only to be forced closed by a claw of black energy. The Shadow turned and a flash of lightening illuminated the darkness. Raven stood face to face with a very familiar thief in a skull mask slashed with a red x outside Robin's bedroom.

* * *

Reveiws are nice and I would like to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

(...) Author notes

_Italics_ Flash Backs/Dream Sequence

**Ceasing and Reinventing**

The blood marked thief looked over the unexpected set back. Stooping into a defensive stance similar to that of the half demon sorceress they slowly began to circle one another. "I was not aware I had company." His mechanical voice hung in the lightening torn air before he lunged at her.

"You weren't invited."

* * *

"Who's up for Tofu toppings?" Beast Boy inquired hyper. 

"Ummm... you." Cyborg laughed at the way the changeling's crestfallen expression. "Now for the rest of us," here the cybernetic teen paused for dramatic effect. "ULTIMATE MEAT LOVERS EXTREME!" Cybrog with a maniacal grin holds up a large pizza pie covered with a heap of sausage links, chunks of hamburger, and slabs of pork. Poor vegetarian Beast Boy had paled from his usual emerald green to a sickly teal and made a mad dash toward the rest rooms.

Starfire smiled brightly before taking a bottle of mustard, which was special ordered by the orange Tamerainan, and squirting it on to her pizza slice. She was just about to take a bite when she chanced a glance at the quiet leader of the Teen Titans. Robin looked very far away and his pepperoni pizza was barely touched.

"What is it, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked in her naive way.

The masked Titan seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts by the question and snapped his focus on the alien princess. "Uhhh nothing, Star. I guess I was just a little spaced out."

Starfire dropped her mustard covered dinner and when over to where the Boy Wonder was perched on his stool. She slapped her two hands on either side of his head. "Do not worry, Friend Robin, I will squeeze the excess space from your cranium!" Starfire cried as she attempted to push the extra space from her leader's head.

"NO!" Robin panicked as he slipped himself out of the alien princess's hold before she used her inhuman strength to crush his skull. After fleeing from her aid, Robin turned back to a confused and saddened Tamerainan. Instantly, he regretted the rash escape. "I mean, no I'm all right. 'Spaced out' means that you were thinking and not paying the right amount of attention."

"Oh, that is an Earth phase that I shall try to become more accostumed with," Starfire nodded, not completely understanding the phase but comprehending enough that Robin was not in danger.

Returning to his seat the Boy Wonder still felt the girl's eyes on him. Starfire's attentions weren't intense and it didn't cause him any discomfort in the way she was looking at him. He thought nothing of it at first. Still it was unnerving having her eyes upon him and when the feeling did not go away he began to become a bit skittish. "Hey, Star, I think your pizza is getting cold."

"Oh, yes. I will eat the delectable piece of mustard flavored slice now," Starfire agreed with a light blush coloring her cheeks. She was not sure what human emotion was the equivalent to one fueling the tingling sensation that swept over her neck and face. It was strange, no it was not quite defined by strangeness but more, unique. A feeling crossed between embarrassment, puzzelment, and affection. The Tameranian princess was not sure if she liked or disliked this new emotion.

Sometime during this little exchange between Starfire and Robin, Cyborg had gobbled a whole ultimate meat lovers extreme, and Beast Boy had shakily returned. The changeling was still a strange shade of his former healthy green and was similar to a slime glob resting heavily against the table. "Dudes, I don't feel too cool. I vote we go home."

"I think I'm bout ready to pack it in, too." Cyborg was contently rubbing his belly and gave a loud, appreciating belch.

"Yes, I too am finished consuming my supper meal."

Robin looked around at the three members that had come on the outing. "Ok, we'll get going once we grab a couple slices for the road."

* * *

Raven slipped to the left as a sharp fist itself in the wall where she had been. Red X moved like a sly shadow with mastered skill over his actions. He was an imposing figure and the suit that clung to him like a second skin displayed his athletic physic. By nature the thief was stronger and larger than the empath, but she had a few qualities that evened the odds. It was her terrain and she was at home in the darkness. She was smaller, sleeker which gave her an easier pass at keeping away from his fists. He may have strength be what use was it if he could not land a blow? 

Backing out of range from a well aimed kick Raven found herself pinned against Robin's bedroom door. The thief had caught her by the wrists and held her flush against the metal. Her empathic abilities were bombarded by the dominating aura of the villain restraining her. And her body was more than well aware of their position. His presence was commanding and its intensity was dizzying for Raven when placed opposite it full force.

Raven berated herself, 'Do not personify.' The half demon was aware of how dangerous it was to acknowledge a foe as a person. Once they become human you could not bring yourself to take them down. Her resolve returned at the self reprimand and once again she was Raven the stoic Titan. A twist of the wrist in the right direction caused them to slip from his powerful grasp and gave her the mobility to strike a clean punch.

The attack was not that impressive, measured from a trained marshal arts student it was under average. But, it was a surprise. The shadowy attacker was thrown back. His mask was blank but the hand that held his injured jaw gave away his shock. He recovered quickly, as was sure, still Raven was not about to allow him his previous lead. A swipe of dark energy threw him into the wall.

She dashed from her place before the door as the thief recovered from the crash. Raven desired to be away from that door, she did not want to again be held in a subdued position. It disturbed her more than she would have ever admitted. Some deep rooted instinct within her knew the consequences of not being able to get out of a man's hold. She was shown a hellish future the last time it happened.

Flashes of an orange and black masked figure flooded her mind as the lightening danced. Slade had burned her using his touch, leaving scarring marks of red symbols. His strength had been immortal as he held her facing a world of fiery stone and unforgiving destruction. Raven cleared her mind of these thoughts as the shadow like thief again came at her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin.." Her chant was cut short as a red x adhered itself over her mouth. Raven's amethyst eyes narrowed in annoyance. She should have anticipated that. Not even trying to rip the seal off she leap from the ground when Red X tried to grab her, during what he assumed would be a moment of opportunity, when she should have been struggling with the x over her mouth.

There was a skill that the thief had that made him exceptional in his trade. Red X could plan his actions before hand and he could react upon a dime. On a whim change his entire strategy to suit his purpose and be victorious in his endeavors. A rare gift that made him a dangerous advisory. Without thought he maneuvered the heavy grapple into a graceful turn and wrapped a large hand about Raven's small ankle as she tried to use her powers to fly over his head. With a swift tug the dark bird was pulled down to the shadow thief.

One arm was wrapped like a steel band around her waist and the other hand found itself tangled in her braid as he slammed her firmly against the metallic bedroom door. Raven's breath was knocked from her lungs on the impact, leaving her momentarily shaken. She was again hit with the full power of Red X's aura, thoughts, emotions, and body.

He once again had Raven trapped in his grasp, caught in an unwanted embrace. The dark sorceress felt anger course through her. Her eyes darken in color before they began to glow with a wicked white light. She was going to use her dark power to break herself out of the thief's arms.

The thief was a man who was strict when coming to business terms. Cockiness, playfulness, or any other ridiculous behavior exhibited during a job would get you caught. On had to be impersonal when you took up the mask and chose the darker side of life. Still a fraction of his personality refused to be repressed tonight. Florescent lights flooded the residence hall with blinding power, thankfully delaying the unprofessional sarcastic remark that was clawing its way across his tongue.

Whatever the thief was going to say was cut short when he got a clear look at the woman in his arms. Whatever offense she was planning was soiled by her lose of concentration when the beaming lights abrupt returned. Her amethyst eyes were a darker tint as she glared at him and her hair was longer than he knew it to be. A quirk of curiosity drove him to a strange action, he swiped the band that bound her lavender braid and let the long strands unravel. Running a gloved hand through her soft hair he held a silky lock between his thumb and fore finger. Raven's glare lost its threatening edge when her eyes widened in shock.

_Flashback _

_Raven was taken aback when the Boy Wonder materialized beside her. Robin had a lock of her fine hair between his thumb and fore finger as he examined its extended length. He gave a curt nod before dropping the tendrils, "It suites you." _

_End of Flashback _

'Robin.'

"RAE!" Beast Boy's voice exploded through the pattering silence of rain. Both the dark teen and the shadow thief snapped their heads in the direction of the call. The changeling's shadow form was growing on the wall as he ran towards them. Red X turned from the oncoming Titan to the dark bird still in his grip before releasing her unceremoniously. Raven managed to use her power to catch herself before she lost the last of her dignity and landed on the ground. Her killer glare was again on the bloody thief but Red X had already backed away.

"We'll have to finish this some other time, Raven." His metallic voice echoed before he turned and crashed through the glass window. Beast Boy now turned the corner in time to see Raven wrench the seal from over her lips. "X!" the name ripped out of her wry throat once adhesive was off. With amazing speed she was across the hall and past the confused green changeling as she looked out where the shadow thief had escaped through the window. But there was no sign of Red X, he had disappeared into the darkness, swallowed by the sea.

* * *

I personally, don't think this chapter turned out that great. I not very happy with the fight scene. And is everyone in character? Reviews help to speed up updates and I would like to know what you think. Thanks to **SarredSacrifice, starlit moonshadow, Sage Raven, Trinity, gothic mischief, Pretty in Scarlet20, Barbiechiwawa, Seletua, and SakuraMikoLee.**


	3. Chapter 3

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

(...) Author notes

_Italics_ Flash Backs/Dream Sequence

**After Effects**

What little scrub of regularity the Titans had managed to resurrect on there little outing was demolished when they returned home. It hadn't taken more than a look at the darkened Tower to realize that something was off in their home. The entire structure was without light, it was an unusual occurrence but since Raven was the only one home it was acceptable. If the power failure wasn't due to the storm there could be something more sinister awaiting the teen super heroes.

Even with the foreboding feelings and the creepy atmosphere none of the Titans would have ever imagined what had actually happened. Red X who had become less than a blimp on the criminal radar had surreally made himself public enemy number one by attacking, not only the Teen Titan base of operation, but Raven also.

Less than twenty four hours ago the dark empath had faced her worst nightmare becoming the portal as her demon father set the sun on the mortal world. Further, forcing his daughter into a shell of her former collected self and casting her into a prison cell deep in the core of Underworld. The half demon sorceress had not fallen into traumatic emotional self pity or shut herself up more tightly, instead reverted back into the old Raven as far as anyone could tell.

Though, after the ordeal, she had immediately gone back to acting like her normal self, her team mates still felt sympathy and concern for their friend. This was why they found themselves more apt in indulging Raven when she wished solitude today though they felt she should not be left alone. Needless to say, guilt reined in each of them once they discovered what had happened in their absence.

The dark girl was standing before the remains of the broken window where the thief had plunged into the depths. Beast Boy was behind her bewildered and wondering how to get Raven away from the jagged window pane and scattered glass shards.

"Rae," the green boy said calmly as though speaking to a child. The empath did not turn or even grace him with a reply. She was lost gazing into the dismal darkness that dropped into nothingness. "Raven." He ventured when she ignored the nickname. "Your getting wet," he pointed out before pensively reaching out to touch her shoulder. The dark girl was quiet and gave no objection to the contact.

"I suppose I am," she acknowledged wryly. Her mind was somewhere else, lost in possibilities but she did move away from the shattered window and the down pouring rain.

"Friend Raven, you are undamaged?" the orange alien girl levitated over to the two. Starfire was followed by Robin in his brightly colored uniform that looked highly out of place in residence hall's dreary setting. Raven gave the Boy Wonder a suspicious glance that disappeared as though it was never there before she answered the worried Tamerainan's question.

"I'm all right, Starfire."

The alien princess inspected the dark girl. She wore no signs differing from her statement. Raven's clothing was not torn or unstained by any sort of blood. It was just that the empath was soaked from her long lavender tresses down to her socked feet. Beast Boy was affected by the rain pouring through the missing window as well. His spike forest green hair was drooping and damp.

"Why didn't you call for help?" the Titan leader demanded. His tone was firm but not scolding since he, like the other members of his team, felt responsible for leaving the dark empath alone. He and Raven may not have had the closest history but he at the moment had the closest bond with the half demon. She had been in his mind and witnessed his most guarded and private secrets and he had seen her in her most vulnerable state. Their business like comradery had evolved into a more complex relationship.

"I didn't get a chance," she commented half aware. Behind the mask his eyes were narrowed as his deductive mind set about trying to figure out what had occurred before his arrival. Robin wanted to continuing probing for more information but did not. Pressuring Raven was not the way to get what you desired out of the dark empath so he would wait till she decided to tell him on her own. And in order to speed up the process he would discretely create opportunities for her to bring up the subject.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to interject into the serious silence but, whatever jest he was going to spew was cut off when Cyborg appeared. The cybernetic teen was carrying a large sheet of black material that seemed to have similar traits to plastic. "It's not an advanced fix but it should keep out the rain," he explained as he duct taped the platic cover over the broken window. He had a vacuum, mop,dust pan, and garbage bag on hand ready to tackle the watery glass mess on the floor.

Cyborg was about to sweep up the wet shards when the splintered glass glowed with dark hue and drifted itself effortlessly into the trash bag. The Titans were a little startled by the display. Why was Raven acting so casually? The empath did not seem to notice their odd expressions, the gears in her mind where turning too rapidly. Cyborg was the first to recover, "Hey, thanks Rae."

The dark girl nodded and turned to leave. "Friend Raven!" Starfire called. She wanted the dark girl to stay but the red haired Tamerainan had no legitimate reason to call the empath's halt.

The green changeling jumped in, "Raven where are you going?"

Raven stopped and turned to look at her confused team mates. "To change," she answered simply. With no more of an explanation she headed toward her room, leaving thin trail of rain water runoff in her wake.

"Uh... Dudes is it just me or was Raven a little out of it?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

* * *

She rested heavily on the metallic door of her room. It took Raven a grant total of two seconds to realize she had nothing to wear. Her costume was still too torn to be worn and now the only civilian clothing she owned was soaked. She had already set her mind against even the idea of wearing the Madd Mod uniform. This predicament distracted her from her thoughts about the break in, Red X, her inability to fight at her fullest, and Robin. 

The ticking of the clock alerted the time to be nine PM. Grudgingly, Raven admitted her only option and melted through the door of her room. She was quiet as she treaded down the hall, she mumbled to herself, the dark girl could not believe she had stooped to sneaking about the Tower. After what seemed an eternity she reached her destination. Careful to keep the door from squeaking, Raven slipped into the bathroom.

The heavily sweater and jeans clung to her like a second skin and she had to work at peeling them off. Thankfully it was easy to find her dark blue towel and she wrapped it snuggly around her form. She bundled the wet clothing and tanscommuted her down to the laundry room.

It was basically a little brick cell in the basement of the Tower. The small room was empty except for the gleaming white washer and dryer and the small rack above them that suspended the detergents. She tossed the wet heap into the washing machine and set the dial to extra small before hitting prewash. The machine started its horrible groaning, but it was welcome in the uneasy silence of the empty room. She stretched for the laundry soap but found it to be out of reach. Using her powers the box was enveloped in dark energy and poured itself into the washer before returning to the self as Raven shut the lid of the machine.

Raven took a moment to glare at the self. It always reminder her how small she really was. Had it not been for her telekinesis she would have had to ask Cyborg to lower it. Raven folded her arms over her chest. She disliked asking for assistance, it made her feel vulnerable. A feeling she had been trying to suppress all night, actually all her life. Ever since she had know what she was, what she was suppose to become. She had fought, just to ease that helplessness that made her ill. Now, that she looked back on her fight with Red X did she fully realize how physically disadvantaged she was. Her powers had been her saving grace.

The more she mewed over these thoughts the more disturbingly clear it became, without her powers she was just another adolescent girl. Yes, she was indeed more mature than her age would suggest but she was still just a girl.

Her mind returned to the body of a child, quivering in fear before her all powerful father. She hadn't had any powers then, no way to save her friends who had fought so gallantly to defend the Earth. Then from somewhere within her, after she had steeled herself to make one last stand, she found the source of her energy and exploited it. She was again Raven the Titan and had power enough to defeat Trigon.

Raven found herself reluctant to follow the thought of what would have happened had she not discovered the point of her power, had she truly been a helpless little girl. 'The whole world would have been...' Shaking her head as though to banish the thoughts Raven ceased her metal downward spiral.

Instead, she turned her mind back to the most recent catastrophe that hitched her life. Red X. It was no coincidence that the thief has chosen tonight to undertake breaking into Titan Tower. He knew the Titans would be out, he wasn't one to leave anything to chance. How had he known that the Titan base would be unguarded? It was just mishap that she had been home.

This lead to another puzzling question. What would the Titan's have that would interest the Red X. He was an industrial thief, one that took on high risk jobs with heavy pay offs. X wasn't some common cat burglar, no he was after something more profound, one thathad lured him into the very den of his enemy.

Raven began to feel the makings of a head ache surface on her temple. 'Anything of remote value would be in the evidence room,' she thought off handedly. Then it struck her, 'But Red X wasn't striving to get to the evidence vault, he was aiming for Robin's room. What was the Boy Wonder hiding?' There was more to this riddle than she had originally thought.

"I need mass amounts of meditation and herbal tea," she spoke darkly to the empty room. But to get those things she would have to venture through Tower in nothing but a towel till her clothing was dry. Not going to happen. It would be a good hour until she would leave this little brick cell so, she hopped up to take a seat on the dryer and tried to make herself comfortable. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Another chapter up. Thanks to** mysti-eyed, Darkest Raven, FlowerPerson, Neko, Cherry Jade, Trinity Lord Rance, and Sage Raven**. I try to update around every week but this week end I will be out of town so I may be a little late. Again please review, I would like to know what you think. 


End file.
